I like you Tk hope mode
by hayat.kun
Summary: Hope Mode enjoy. Daikeru . I do not owe digimon


I like you TK Hope mode

Hey there Hayat here. This is a fanfic about Female Daisuke got her heart break when TK said bad thing about her. Enjoy the hope mode tooo

I Like You TK hope mode

It was a beautiful evening...

A Mahogany girl were walking from school at the park. She had a tusyen. Wheb She saw TK...

Kari I love you. Said Takeru 'TK' Takaishi.

Sorry but I wanna break because you are so playboy. Said Hikari 'Kari' Kamiya.

Hey there. Said Daisuke 'Dai' Motomiya

Hey. Said TK

What is the problem. Asked Dai

Kari break with me. Said Tk

Ohhhhhh. Said Dai with some excited tone.

Hey I know what do you want. You want to make a move. Said Tk

Hello why did I want to make a move . Said Dai

Because I tell you that I just break. Said Tk

But but. Said Dai

I knew you just pretending. When I said I break with Kari why are you friendly. Asked Tk

I just want to friendly. Said Dai

Oh yeaahhhhh. If you want to know i never like you! I hate you. I just friend with you because of Kari. I never want to friend you. You just a stupid idiot girl with googles! I hope i never see you or meet you or know you idiot. Said Tk

Then suddenly the time stop. Tk did fell weird then suddenly it was dark.

Helllo. Dai where are you. Said Tk

But then suddenly he was sown big tree.

What happen. Said Tk

Nothing, you just daydreaming. Said Kari while Tk lie at his lap.

Hey where is Dai anyway. Asked Tk

Dai? Said Kari

Yeah Dai, Daisuke Motomiya. Said Tk

Ohhhh you mean that girl who play football and creepy because of his attitude. Said Kari

Hey we are friends right. Said Tk

Nooooo. She never friend woth us. Me,You and Cody were never friend with them. Said Kari

What but where is Yolei. Asked Tk

Owhhhhh that geek. She and Daisuke are best friend. Said Kari

What did happen. Asked Tk

Then the time stop and a digimon come from nowhere.

Im Clockmon and he is Fairymon. Said Clockmon

You wish that you never know Dai that is why she and you never met. Said Fairymon

Then the time goes back where he wish.

Then he came to the other time and met Kari again.

So how with you couple. Asked. Tk

Yeah fine. Ken was the romantic guy I ever met. Said Kari

Owhhhh. Said Tk

Then they see Daisuke. Kari headed to her home.

Hey. Greeated Tk

Hey there. Dai said with excites tone because she had a crush on Tk when Tk was first trAnsfer.

So your name is Daisuke Motomiya right. Said Tk

Yeah. Said Dai

Can I call you Cutie? You're so hot. Said Tk with Flirt tone. After that incident he try to flirt Dai to be his girlfriend.

Thanks Hensome. Said Dai

So can I walk you home. Asked Tk

Sure. Said Dai

Then Tk hold his hand and walk together until Dai's house.

At the Motomiya's

Ohh my swety where are you. Said Mrs Motomiya

Urmmmm Dai. I'll go home first. Tommorow I'll walk with you again. Said Tk as he gave kiss at the cheek.

The Next Morning

Tk there are two girls wanna see you. Said Mrs Takaishi

Hey there what up. Asked Tk

If you want to back at the real world you must get the second group in one again. Said Clockmon

Thats all byr. Said Fairymon

At the class...

Yolei can you sit beside that camera girl. Asked Dai

Sure but why? Asked Yolei

Tk gonna sit with me. Said Dai

Ohhh My Guchi. Said Yolei as his face turned to Excelent mode

There he came. Said Dai

Hey Baby imean Cutie i mean Dai. Said Tk hide his emberassment

Hey Handsome i meann Tk. Said Dai

At the half period...

Tk gave Dai a letter then she read

Dear Daisuke?,

Actually im in love with you. The Mahogany girl with googles. You're hot and sexy. Im falling to you

Takeru

Then Daisuke hold Tk's hand and whisper I ❤ U 2.

After scholll...

Urmmmm Dai are you a digidestined. Asked Tk

Yeah. Said Dai. Please dont tell anyone

I never tell anyone because im a digidestined to. Said Tk

I luv U. Said Dai

Luve U too. Said Tk

Then the clock stop and the digimon were there.

Youre mission is succes.

But my mission is to group them. Said Tk

Yes but you told what you keep in your heart. That was the big wish that can be acomplish. Said Fairimon

But this is my world now. Said Tk

Nooooo this is not your world. Your world is the world who knows Dai. Said Clockmon

Now wish Acomplish return!

Then he was froze and when to to the park.

Dai wait. Said Tk

But Dai ran to her home and cried. Jun gave Tk permission to go to her room

Dai . Said Tk

Get away withthese google Idiot Girl. Said Dai still cry

Mrs and Mr Motomiya with Jum standing at the door.

I i luve u Daisuke Motomiya. Said Tk as he push Daisuke to bed and kiss her.

But but. Said Dai

Im sorry. I luve you Daisuke. Sad Tk as he rubbed Dai's tear away

10 years later...

It has been ten years since i tell you that i like you. Said Tk

All of their friends were at the Motomiya's with Tk's family come.( When i mean family Mr ishida were there too)

Now can i speak. Said Tk with shuly tone

Yes. Said Dai

Daisuke Motomiya will you be my lovely wife forever. Said Tk

Ohhhhhhhh. Said All

I i i will Tk. Said Dai as tear flow from his cheek.

Congrats. Said All

15 years later...

They were at the beach under the umbrella with their son and daughter.

I cant believe this happen. Said Tk

But it happen baby. Said Dai

Daikeru. Said Dai to her daughter

Taisuke. Said Tk to his son

Close your eyes. Said The two

Then they kiss again infront all of his friend who were there too

The End...


End file.
